


Not Because He Cared

by aliranco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And its kind of shit, Angsty?, Characters fighting, Its a glorified drabble, Its really just a little drabble, Mentions of Anxiety, Not really angst tho, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, They're in russia i guess, Viktor being an ass, Viktor with a K, Yuri not yurio, Yuuri with two us, first fic uwu, thats really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliranco/pseuds/aliranco
Summary: Of course he was concerned. Not because he cared of course, he was only worried about Viktor and the pig's relationship because it gave him something to make fun of.Not because he cared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor is such a dick like I was pissed at him while writing him. They're probably all a little out of character but pffft that's okay
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE  
> hi its been a year and I finally came to fix the formatting of this you're welcome  
> Also the dialogue is fairly long so it looks sloppy oops

"Yuuri, come back! Yuuri, please!" Viktor cried from the middle of the ice, his fiancé storming off and slamming the locker room door behind him.

Yuri and Mila sat to the side, both surprised at the argument they had just witnessed. "They must've been fighting about something before they got here because _damn_ ," Mila whispered.

"I know," Yuri whispered back, "I lived with them and I've never seen them this bad. Maybe they reached the breaking point."

He got up and made his way to the locker rooms. "Awe," Mila teased, "Is someone concerned?"

"Shut up, hag, I have to piss," Yuri lied. Of course he was concerned. Not because he cared of course, he was only worried about Viktor and the pig's relationship because it gave him something to make fun of. Not because he cared.

As Viktor started to do some aggressive jumps (he was sure he saw the man crying), Yuri walked into the locker room, greeted by the sounds of a sniffling Katsudon. He walked over to the bathroom stalls and the crying grew louder.

The stall door opened, and a puffy eyed Yuuri stumbled out. "Oh hi Yurio, I'm sorry you and Mila had to see that," he mumbled.

"Oi, piggy, what were you and the geezer even fighting about?" he asked, concerned eyes betraying his harsh tone.

"Oh its n-nothing," he said, surprised at the concern of the Russian.

"That's a damn lie," Yuri said in response.

At that Yuuri started crying again. Yuri, shocked by the sudden water-works stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Although he acted as though he didn't care, it really did hurt him to see Yuuri like this. "Yuuri... What happened?"

Yuuri, oblivious to the fact he had used his actual name and not an insult, responded, slurred and stuttered, "Yesterday, I was having an anxiety attack because of a bad practice and and we came home and our r-room was a mess. Yurio, it was a disaster, even when I asked him to clean it. I told him I was going to take a hot bath to calm down and I asked him to c-clean up a little so that it wouldn't start to freak me out and make me worse than I already was. He of course answered "yes yes of course my love blah blah" and I, of course, believed him and went for a bath. What do you think happened when I was away?" Yuuri stopped and looked at Yuri. The latter was currently battling a swarm of emotions. He was sympathetic towards the cutlet bowl (which he would never admit to), he was pissed at Viktor for inevitably not cleaning up, he was concerned for how stressed Yuuri seemed, all while being disgusted with himself for caring (and disgusted for being disgusted. He wasn't that heartless.) While Yuri sorted through his emotions, Yuuri continued. "I came back in the room after my bath and nothing was changed. The only difference was that what was on the bed was moved to the floor, and the bed was occupied. He slept. While I was busy dying he slept. You wanna know how the fight started?" he laughed the question bitterly, "I took all of his stuff that he left everywhere and I dumped it all on him while he slept. He woke up, and lets just say he wasn't happy. A screaming match ensued. I don't even remember what we yelled about. We just screamed and screamed and it felt so good. It felt so nice just to lay it all on him and lose control and yell. We covered everything from my breakdown at the Cup of China to him forgetting to water Makka. We yelled until the dog got sick of it and started barking. When I couldn't stand the dog barking anymore I grabbed a pillow and a blanket left the room and slept on the couch. Well, I didn't exactly sleep. I more heard the door slam and cried." Yuri just now noticed how tired the other skater looked.

"That leads us to this morning. He ignored my existence. He thankfully cleaned the room up, and when I went in to get dressed and he wouldn't even look at me. In fact, he got up and left the room without even looking at me. 'Okay' I thought 'he's mad. That's okay, he'll get over it'. I got finished changing and I went out to the kitchen. He was there making breakfast. Stupid me thought he was making breakfast for me as a sort of apology. Well stupid me was quite wrong. He finished his single serving meal and sat down at the couch, turned on a Russian news channel, and turned on Russian subtitles instead of English. He knows I dont know much Russian. I bit my tongue and got a protein bar. I stood in the kitchen until it was time to leave for practice. That gesu yarō got up and left, closing and locking the door behind him. I rushed to the door and watched him drive away. He just took the car and drove to practice without me. I threw everything I needed into my bag and sprinted to the bus stop. I don't know Russian, and every other time I was on Russian public transport, I had my translator. I just blushed, fumbled, and threw a random amount of money at the driver. I was so embarrassed." Yuuri looked off.

"That, that absolute Дик! How could he just do that to you?" Yuri said, getting more and more ready to go hit the older Russian in the face.

"So I finally got here, and he carried on practice by talking to me as little as possible, only after bringing up how I was late. Practice was going horribly. I was doing bad, I knew I was doing bad, and he knew I knew I was doing bad. He didn't comment on it though, not until I flubbed a fairly simple jump. You saw, I totally messed up. I let myself lie on the ice for a few seconds, just trying to avoid another breakdown. He skated over, and he said, he had the nerve to say 'you over rotated that jump.' I flipped. You saw that part. I flipped and now we're here. Yuri, what should I do? I can't apologize. I can't keep apologizing for things I didn't do. If I apologize that's just gonna make him think its okay to do it again. It'll make me weaker then I already am," he started crying again.

"I'll be right back." Yuri said, getting up and leaving the locker room. He made his way to the edge of the rink, abandoning his skate guards along the way. He stepped out onto the ice, and slowly skated over to Viktor.

"Ah Yurio, I'm sorry you had to see him yell like tha-"

"Shut up." the younger said in Russian. He continued in his native language, "don't you dare apologize for him. I thought you were a generally good person, Viktor Nikiforov. It appears I was mistaken. How you could do such disgusting things to someone you supposedly love-"

"Yurio, I'm afraid you don't know what you-"

"I'm not finished!" the younger yelled, "How you could do that to him, especially knowing of his anxiety and how he already thinks of himself, it takes away any respect I had gained for you. You are going to go right now, into that locker room, and you are going to beg for his forgiveness. You are going to turn down any and every apology from him, and for the next few weeks you are going to kiss the ground that man walks on. Do you understand?"

Viktor couldn't pick his jaw up from the floor. He was just scolded by a sixteen year old. A sixteen year old who despised the man he was defending. A sixteen year old that, despite him not wanting to admit this, was right.

"Well?" Yuri spat.

Viktor briefly looked him in the eye, and skated off, heading towards the locker room. Yuri skated off, retrieved his guards, and sat back down next to Mila.

"Oh but you don't care, right?" she said with a glint in her eye.

"Shut up, hag." he responded, a faint smile on his lips due to the profuse apology he heard from the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> According to google translate:  
> gesu yarō- Japanese for Asshole  
> Дик- Russian for dick
> 
> I'm only mildly proud of this?


End file.
